deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Sisters (creatures)
The Four Sisters were four evil creatures created by the Shadow Lord. He based them on the Tenna Birdsong Tale, The Four Sisters who he himself once encountered. They were located in the farthest corners of Deltora: Dragon's Nest, Shadowgate, the Isle of the Dead, and Del. History The Four Sisters sang a poisonous song that killed the plants of Deltora and made its people sick. The song brought a slow death over the land of Deltora. Its effects included weakening crops, lessening fish numbers, and overall destroying the land. The song itself is a quiet ringing that was actually audible all over Deltora, though in a manner that many thought it to be natural. Lief, Barda and Jasmine destroyed each of the sisters with the help of dragons. However, they soon realised it was a trap created by the Shadow Lord. If they killed the four sisters, an ooze would come out from the center of Deltora and flood the land, until nothing was left. If one doesn't kill the sisters, the land would die slowly and people would suffer heavily. Each Sister was placed at one of the extreme points of Deltora, locations from which, where lines were traced on a map, crossed over Hira, the City of the Rats, where their songs sealed the Grey Tide. Ech location was marked by a warning stone to travelers, though the stone in Deltora was personally intended for whichever royal family member found it. Sisters Sister of the East The Sister of the East is the first of the Sisters that is encountered, hidden in Dragon's Nest. The Sister is a yellow, pulsating egg (appropriate for its location). It was destroyed by the combined efforts of Lief and Joyeu after Joyeu uncovered it from the Nest. Sister of the North The second of the four Sisters encountered, the Sister of the North was a pale, bloated serpent that is veined in yellow and grey, with no eyes, fangs, or tongue, though it retains a mouth through which it sings its song. It was hidden at the bottom of a pit of snakes in the castle of Shadowgate, uncovered when the other snakes fled from the power of the Ruby, and then destroyed by Honora after Honora destroyed the roof to rescue Lief. Sister of the West The third Sister that is encountered, the Sister of the West was a shapeless, jelly-like creature, creamy in colour and veined with pink and grey. It was placed inside Doran the Dragonlover, in the lair of the Kobb on the Isle of the Dead, the song of the Sister driving the Kobb from the cave. Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Veritas and the newly hatched Diamond dragon travelled to the Isle and found Doran, whose fate had been unknown to Deltora. At Doran's request, Veritas removed his life from his body, causing it to crumble and reveal the Sister of the West, which Veritas promptly destroyed. Sister of the South The Sister of the South was the fourth and final Sister encountered. It was a grey gem, veined in red, deliberately made as a mockery of the gems in the Belt of Deltora. The Sister was hidden beneath the platform in the chapel of the Palace of Del, an addition made without the knowledge of its Ralad builders. After Manus's angered outburst regarding the platform and the realization that Drumm had arranged for it to be constructed, Lief realized that this was where the Sister had been located, and he uncovered it. The fourth Sister was quickly revealed to be the most powerful of them all, successfully tempting Lief with promises of power for a brief time. Fidelis dug into the palace foundations to uncover the Sister, which began to affect the entire city. The Shadow Lord, impatient to spring his trap, withdrew the power of the Sister of the South and the Phantom that guarded it, allowing Fidelis to destroy it. References Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Articles in need of images Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased